Inugami Roh
Main= The Inugami Roh is one of the main characters from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a male Dog Deity with a humanlike appearance, who sports fuzzy, blonde hair, a pony tail and a necklace (which is was a birthpresent from his mother). His eyecolor differs depending on his incarnation. While the manga features Roh having violet eyes, all of his other incarnations depict him with blue eyes. The Inugami Roh is also known as simply Roh or the Inugami. He is also known as the "Prince of the Realm of the Dead" or the "Dog Deity Prince Roh", though these are only the case in the anime, where this stems from him being the son of King Engai, a character, that is only mentioned by name, but is never seen in the actual series. Like his mother, Roh once used to be human, but his father raised him as an Inugami, so that the would forget his past as a human being and serve Engai as his heir. As such, Roh became the prince of the Realm of the Dead and didn't know about his mother until he had grown into a young man and met her again in Episode 46. Roh is one of the major antagonists of the Inugami or Dog Deity ark, with the other one being Kagetora. Roh owns a male pet wolf that goes by the name of Kokutei. Roh really loves his wolf and would do anything, so Kokutei can eat as many Hyouinomi as possible. If Roh succeeded in feeding Kokutei enough of these seeds, the latter would be able to become a ferocious, world ending beast, whose power Roh would then use to cleanse the world of its sins, aka ending the world as we know it by blasting everything to pieces. For everyone else beside Kokutei, Roh shows hardly any feelings at all. This becomes clear, when the anime depicts one of Chiaki's friends falling in love with Roh and he shows her the cold shoulder. Roh is very powerful and can defeat Demon God Zenki at ease with his only his finger. However, Great Demon God Zenki is vastly more powerful than Roh and turns the tables. Roh mainly uses his fists, energy beams and teleporting techniques. He often also sends out Kokutei to aid him in battle. The Relationship between Roh and Kokutei The deep respect and love for Kokutei is exclusive to Roh from the anime. Roh's manga counterpart only sees Kokutei as a tool and wants to sacrifice him as soon as Kokutei has transformed into a "demon beast that will threaten the world". Kokutei doesn't seem to notice this and only cares for the Hyouinomi. Anime/Manga Roh and Kokutei first appear after Zenki has defeated a powerful Hyouijuu at nighttime. When Zenki tries to eat the Hyouinomi as usual, Kokutei swiftly snatches it away and eats it in front of Zenki, greatly shocking the latter. After that, Zenki hates Roh and Kokutei and they often get into fights over the Hyouinomi. Differences between the Anime/Manga Roh's followers In the anime Roh often wanders around with Kokutei and doesn't seem to have any followers or something like that. His people often plot against him and even try to kill Roh. In one episode of the anime, they even kidnap Kokutei. In the manga Roh is accompanied not only by Kokutei, but also by the Shitenou, which are led by Hiki the Black Tortoise. These are very powerful foes which try to protect Roh and Kokutei from Zenki and his friends, so Roh can "bring justice to this greed filled world". More content will be added soon... Roh's personality Roh from the manga also has a different personality. While his anime self already has a huge ego, he softens up a bit sometimes. Not so with his manga version, who has an even bigger ego and is very reckless. Manga Roh doesn't care about others at all and only uses them as tools, while Anime Roh at least cares about Kokutei and a human girl (who is a friend of Chiaki). As mentioned earlier, Anime Roh first shows the girl the cold shoulder, but later on, he does care for her, even if he tries his best to hide it. (he is probably ashamed that he, as a Dog Deity, likes a human girl) Timeline changes While in the Anime, the Karuma ark is set before the Inugami ark, the manga doesn't even have a Karuma ark, as Karuma has been said to have been defeated by Ozunu, Zenki and Goki back in the past before the actual events of the manga. Also Roh and Kokutei appear as early as in the fourth volume of the manga, while the anime has them appear very late (about halfway into the series). While Karuma and her servants don't appear in the manga's actual storyline, they do show up in the devsketches sections. More on this can be read in the manga related section of Karuma's article. Trivia Manga * In the manga, the Inugami Roh is referred to by the Furigana and Kanji writings of いぬがみろう and 犬神狼 respectively. ** His name translates as the "Dog Deity Wolf", as the Kanji 狼 (Okami) translates as "wolf". Though, as names aren't translated, the actual translation would be the "Dog Deity Roh". ** In Japanese, his name is written as ろう, which is transliterated and pronounced "Rō". This becomes "Roh" in the official, English versions of the series. Anime * Sometimes the Inugami Roh is also called the "Dog Deity Prince". In Japanese, this makes him the "Inugami Ouji"'' (犬神主). * The name of his voice actor '''Ichijou Kazuya' is pronounced as "Ichijo Kazuya" with a drawn out "o". (the same goes for the "Ouji" in the above entry) Mistranlations * Roh's name is sometimes mistranslated as Inugami Rou or Inugamiro |-|Ingame stats and behaviour= In the Games Roh appears in two of the Kishin Douji Zenki games, the SNES game Tenchi Meidou and the NEC PC-FX game Vajura Fight. Tenchi Meidou In this game, Roh is a major character and a boss, but later becomes an ally that joins Zenki and his friends. What happens to his wolf Kokutei is unknown, as the latter only appears as an enemy. Ingame, Roh is called "Inugami Roh" after his title. His ingame appearance seems to be largely based on the manga, as Roh can be seen surfing through the air on some kind of surfboard which (at closer inspection) turns out to be some kind of pentagram seal shield, which also appears in the manga, but is never seen in the anime. While Roh moves by surfing around the overworld, his idle sprite has him stading in place and flipping a coin or something like that. Unlike Zenki and Chiaki, which act as one "overworld unit", Roh and Kokutei both act as separate entities. For now Roh's actual ingame activities are largely unknown, as the only members of Roh's Shitenou, which make an ingame appearance are Chimaru and Roh himself. Roh board mode sprite Tenchi Meidou.png|Roh while surfing in mid-air on the board game map. Roh board mode sprite idle Tenchi Meidou.png|Roh idling on the board game map Fighting Roh punch tenchi meidou.png|Roh takes a swing and... Roh punch tenchi meidou 2.png|...punches his foe in the face! Roh special tenchi meidou.png|He can also take a more serious pose, which has him preparing a special attack. Roh charge tenchi meidou.png|Another special move. In this one, he carges up energy and... Roh special tenchi meidou 2.png|...then shoots it at his foe! Roh block tenchi meidou.png|Whenever he blocks an attack, he doesn't look to impressed. This is actually a quite accurate representation of both his manga and his anime self! Roh hurt tenchi meidou.png|Even the Inugami is sometimes on the receiving end of a blow! More about Roh's card use and ingame behaviour and will be added sooner or later. Vajura Fight Roh and Kokutei only appear at the very end of the game, to be specific right before the ending cutscene. Once Demon God Zenki has defeated Marubasu, the latter's dead body just lies there on the ground. Chiaki pities Marubasu and walks towards the latter, despite Zenki telling her to be careful. At that moment Marubasu's human corpse turns out to be a costume. He isn't dead. A slimy Hyouijuu rises, leaving the torn up costume behing and captures Chiaki. Roh and Kokutei make a swift entrance. Roh then shoots a laser beam from his palm, which instantly kills Marubasu for real and frees Chiaki. Roh then laughs, he talks to Zenki and Chiaki. Roh makes fun of Zenki as usual and Zenki gets mad at him. When Zenki attacks, his punch is easily stopped by Roh's pointerfinger, creating a huge whirlwind, which forces Zenki to backstep. Roh laughs at Zenki and tells Kokutei that they are going to leave. Roh and Kokutei just vanish in a swift flash of light. After this, Zenki clenches his fist and curses at Roh. Chiaki gets serious as well, then the scene cuts to the credits rolling. |-|Gallery (Anime/Manga)= Anime Introduction at the end of Episode 26 Kokutei intro Shikigami-cho anime.png|Shikigami-cho at night. Kokutei's shadowy silhouette can be seen on the left. Kokutei Roh intro Shikigami-cho anime.png|The scene cuts to the shadowy silhouettes of Kokutei and Roh, though we don't get to know their names until the next episode of the series. Episode 29 Roh anime.png|Roh as he appears shortly after transforming the old Shugenja into a Hyouijuu. Roh anime 2.png|He is very proud of ending the old man's life and when Zenki struggles against the Hyouijuu, Roh laughs at him. Shortly after this, Akira awakens as Goki, protects everyone with his Heavenly Shield and scares off Roh. Episode 51 Inugami Roh anime.png|Roh as he appears after transforming into his true form. While in the manga Kokutei's transformation into an armored man enables this, the anime has Roh transform by using Hyouinomi on himself. Inugami Roh anime 2.png|In the final battle against Kokutei, who has become a world ending beast and gone out of control, Roh joins Zenki and his friends and aids them in battle! Other Kokutei and Roh anime.PNG|Kokutei and Roh as they appear in Episode 30 Roh Kokutei anime.PNG|Roh and Kokutei as they appear in Episode 46 Anime/Manga Facing off against Zenki Zenki Roh Kokutei anime.png|Roh stopping Demon God Zenki with finger. Kokutei can be seen standing at Roh's side. (Episode 27) Zenki manga cover Japanese volume 5.png|Roh facing off against Zenki in the coverart of volume 5 Manga Volume 3 Inugami Roh Kokutei introduction manga.png|Roh's and Kokutei's introduction Inugami Roh introduction manga.png|The large, upper panel of the next page shows a closeup of Roh's face Volume 4 Roh Kokutei manga.png|Roh petting Kokutei. This image clearly shows their relationship. Roh serious manga.png|Roh's serious expression when Wawashi attacks him. Shortly afterwards, Roh instantly kills the Hyouijuu by shooting a beam through its heart. Chapter artwork 6.2 end.png|Roh as he appears in the chapter end image of Chapter 6.2 Volume 6 Inugami Roh Volume 6 page 16 photograph by Zenki7.png|Roh watching Kokutei's recovery Inugami Roh Volume 6 page 17 photograph by Zenki7.png|Roh asking Dokuro Sou about Kokutei's health Volume 7 Roh surfing disk manga.png|Roh's energy plate, sealed by a pentagram seal. Roh surfing disk manga 2.png|He uses it as some kind of surfboard, which causes him to surf in mid-air. Kokutei Roh fusion soul manga.png|Roh and Kokutei as they appear while fusing their souls. Kokutei's head can be seen above Roh's as Roh calls out for Kokutei while being wrapped up by the strings of Kokutei's soul. Roh transformed manga.png|This leads to Roh transforming into his true form of a proper Inugami. This scene also explains why the chapter is called the Inugami's Enrollment-chapter. Roh transformed UG Zenki manga.png|'Just like in the anime, Roh shows Zenki that the latter isn't as invincible as he thinks.' This time, it's the transformed Inugami Roh fighting Great Demon God Zenki and things still go as expected. Other Kokutei Roh manga.png|Kokutei grows wings and lets out a fierce roar after being fed enough Hyouinomi. Roh is very proud of his pet wolf. (Volume 5) |-|Gallery (Ingame)= Tenchi Meidou Battle Mode Roh tenchi meidou.png|Roh as he appears in Battle Mode Roh enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Roh's enemy sprite Zenki VS Roh Tenchi Meidou.png|Demon God Zenki fighting Roh Board Game Mode Victory Roh board mode sprite victory Tenchi Meidou.png|Roh has won the round! Roh board mode sprite victory 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|He laughs, clenches his fist and... Roh board mode sprite victory 3 Tenchi Meidou.png|...makes a cheerful expression! Other Roh mugshot Tenchi Meidou.png|Roh's mugshot Roh board mode sprite Tenchi Meidou.png|Roh moving on the board game map. He moves by surfing in mid-air. He uses an energy plate, sealed by a pentagram seal, for this. Roh board mode sprite idle Tenchi Meidou.png|Roh idling on the board game map Roh board mode sprite defeat Tenchi Meidou.png|When Roh is defeated, he falls on his head and makes a funny face! Vajura Fight Cutscenes Inugami Roh Vajura Fight cutscene.png|The Inugami Roh, as he appears in the second intro cutscene, that occurs when starting a new game. This is the first time, he is seen in Vajura Fight. Roh Kokutei normal ending Vajura Fight.png|Roh and Kokutei as they appear in the normal mode ending Mugshots Roh mug Vajura Fight.png|Roh's neutral mugshot Roh proud mug Vajura Fight.png|Roh's proud mugshot Roh smirk mug Vajura Fight.png|Roh's sassy smirk mugshot Roh pets Kokutei mug Vajura Fight.png|A mugshot that depicts Roh petting Kokutei Sprites Roh sprite Vajura Fight.png|Roh as he appears when he shoots down Marubasu. Roh Kokutei sprites Vajura Fight.png|Roh and Kokutei as they appear in the final cutscene Roh Kokutei challenge sprites Vajura Fight.png|When a furious Zenki attempts to punch Roh, the latter is rather unimpressed. Kokutei can be seen beside Roh in a ready-to-attack position. Roh pets Kokutei sprites Vajura Fight.png|A sprite depicting Roh petting Kokutei. Ingame, the mugshot of the same scene is shown along with it. Category:Neutral Category:Male Category:Inugami Category:Humans